villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Falcon (Stuart Little)
Falcon is the main antagonist of the 2002 live action/computer-animated film, Stuart Little 2. He is Stuart's arch-nemesis and Margalo's ex-boss and slavedriver. Falcon reappeared in the Stuart Little: The Animated Series, also in the episode "A Little Bit Country" as the main antagonist. He had formed a trio of crow henchmen and attempted to get revenge on Stuart, Snowbell, and Monty for defeating him a long time ago. In the end, Falcon got defeated yet again when Stuart had him flying straight into a nearby cage in Crenshaw's farm, thus trapping him. He was voiced by the legendary actor, James Woods, who also played Hades and Dr. Phillium Benedict. History Beginnings It was revealed in Stuart Little 2 that Falcon had found Margalo when she was an orphan and took her to his hideout and he shared everything with her, even though he treated her like a slave rather than a daughter figure. ''Stuart Little 2'' In Stuart Little 2, Falcon bullied all creatures living in Manhattan, including Margalo, making him a feared bird. He is known for stealing jewels and keeping Margalo to work as his pawn to work on many scams on families for him. Including the Littles. When Margalo landed in Stuart Little's car and gained the influence and trust of him and the rest of the Littles. When the Littles were all out the next day, Margalo met with Falcon and when he asked for any "valuables" the family had, she told him that they only had a ring. He asked for anything else and she stated that they were a kind, loving family that had each other to care for, much to his disgust. Falcon grew suspicious of Margalo actually beginning to like the family as much as they liked her. She remarked that no one else invited her to live with them, to which Falcon reminded her that he found her as an orpan "plucked her out of the gutter" and "taught her a trade" and reminded her that she was there to do as he told her and get the valuables, not to make friends. As much time Margalo spent with the family, she grew to like them and Stuart. Falcon notices this one night when he spies on her spending a movie night with Stuart and sees how close they've both become. Finally losing his patience, Falcon storms in on Margalo the next day and threatens her to fetch Mrs Little's ring or he'll kill Stuart. Margalo is forced to go through with this and she steals the ring and leaves later on in the evening. Stuart is becomes concerned and worried about Margalo gone missing with only her pin left behind. He suspects that the Falcon kidnapped her and sneaks out the house with his cat, Snowbell, to go find her. They find out that Falcon's hide-out is at the disused observation deck of the Pishkin Building. Stuart arrives with a small bow and arrow as his defence weapon. He confronts Falcon and asks him where she is, but then shes an remorsefulness Margalo behind him. Falcon tells Stuart that Margalo's been playing him like a harp and reveals Mother Little's ring. Margalo explained she didn't mean to hurt him. Falcon mocks Stuart saying that he really thought that they were really friends, but Margalo said that she actually was his friend. Furious, Falcon picked up Stuart, took him outside the building and with a cruel smile, drops him attempting to let him fall to his death and restrained Margalo from trying to save him and imprisoned her in an empty paint can to provide her with an "attitude adjustment", and leaves. Fortunately, Stuart had landed on a garbage truck, but it took him to a garbage barge. Snowbell, getting worried about Stuart, makes his way there and finds Margalo and releases her. But Falcon arrived and Snowbell hid in the paint can. Falcon arrived and spotted Snowbell and said that he didn't like "canned food" and was about to throw him over the top of the building when Margalo stopped him and stated that she was through with being a thief under his orders and left him, taking the ring with her. Falcon gave chase, but before he could kill her, Stuart had escaped the barge using a now-fixed toy biplane of his that he had accidentally broken earlier and rescues Margalo and Falcon chases them through the city and then the sky. He attempts to crash the biplane by picking it up with his talons and ripping off the top, but Stuart managed to take control of the plane again and pulls up. Stuart leaves Margalo to keep her safe from the danger and faces Falcon and reflects light from his mother's ring into Falcon's eyes, temporarily blinding him and allowing Stuart to parachute away. Falcon's vision clears too late as Stuart's biplane then rams into him, making him fall out of the sky and right into a trash can where Monty was looking for food in. After Monty sees Falcon fall into the trash can, he shouts, "Thank you!", and presumably eats him. In Stuart Little: The Animated Series In the episode "A Little Bit Country", Falcon returned and apparently did not get eaten by Monty after all. He has now made a trio of new crow henchmen and is out for exact revenge on Stuart and his friends. Falcon chased Stuart, Snowbell, and Monty into Crenshaw's new farm. Soon, Falcon corners both Snowbell and Monty and Monty warns the falcon to back off since cats eat birds, only for the Falcon to scare them. Snowbell then corrects Monty, telling Falcon what he meant to say was "cats meet birds", then introduces himself to Falcon before begging him to let him live. Before he can kill Snowbell and Monty, Stuart distracts Falcon by taunting him with a shouting in a sing-song voice, "You'll never get me! You'll never get me!", and then by blowing a raspberry out at Falcon. Falcon was then defeated again by crashing into a cage, fell down, then Snowbell closed the door and locked it, trapping him. Snowbell then told the menacing bird that he had the right to remain silent. From then on, Falcon was never seen or heard from again. It is possible that Falcon had been starved or was taken to taxidermy. Personality The Falcon is Margalo's master and he treats Margalo like a pawn than a daughter figure in a very mean, abusive, and traitorous way. He threatened Margalo to get Mrs. Little's ring or that Stuart is lunch. By the time Margalo's loyalty with him wavers, Falcon's darkest side eventually come to light: He revealed not just mere bully or abuser, but is also a ruthless, unpleasant, and cold-hearted bird who will not hesitate to kill those whom stood against him, which he proved by nearly killed Stuart and Snowbell. He is even willing to kill Margalo, and would have succeeded had Stuart not stopped him. Appearance Falcon is a peregrine falcon who is a huge bullying bird of prey with two yellow legs and black eyes. Trivia *Because of him having a sharp tan nose with a black tip, a spotted chest and city habitat, some fans identify Falcon as a peregrine falcon. *Falcon was voiced by James Woods in the movie, who also voiced Hades in Disney's Hercules, and by Mark Hamill, who also voiced The Joker in Batman the Animated Series. *Originally, Falcon was going to have an army of pigeons to help him out. *In the second movie, Falcon works alone, but in the TV show, he has crows for henchmen (unlike Monty, who is now good). *He is proven to be the most evil and prominent Stuart Little villain. *Falcon is very similar to Nigel from Blue Sky's studios' Rio films. **Both are villainous birds (Falcon being a peregrine falcon; Nigel being a cockatoo). **Both are considered to be thieves of objects (The ring in Falcon's case; the birds in Nigel's case). **Both try to take revenge on the protagonists (Stuart for Falcon; Blu for Nigel). **Both have their henchmen (Crows; although Nigel have only two, Gabi and Charlie). **Both ended up screaming and crashing into planes. Category:Mastermind Category:Animals Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Greedy Category:Thief Category:Predator Category:Master of Hero Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Kidnapper Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Trickster Category:Leader Category:Slaver Category:Xenophobes Category:Mongers Category:Blackmailers Category:Power Hungry Category:Archenemy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Parents Category:Psychopath Category:Stalkers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Inconclusive Category:Con Artists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mobsters Category:Gangsters Category:Deal Makers Category:Related to Hero Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Misogynists Category:Gaolers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Lawful Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Thugs Category:Egotist Category:Nameless Category:Anthropomorphic Characters